Finally Friends
by Emily McCartney
Summary: Susie and Calvin are partners for a history project in high school and sparks are flying.


Finally Friends

(proof of Hobbes' matchmaking ability)

The lunchroom is bustling with students of all kinds. My friends are conversing in their usual trivial chatter like which type of athlete has a better butt (baseball players just in case you were wondering) and what the latest popular gossip was. I love my girlfriends, they bring a smile to my face just by being themselves. It is such a refreshing twist from the Slime Brain that lives down the street from me and takes pleasure in torturing me.

Speaking of the moron, he just walked in. He now stands at a height for 5' 11'' but his hair hasn't changed a bit. Okay, maybe I am exaggerating, it has gone from the platinum blond to a dirty blond, but it is still spike in that funky Calvin way and in my opinion he wouldn't be Calvin without it. Now you are probably asking yourself why I would notice little things like his hair, or the lake blue of his eyes, or the slope of his pointed prick nose if I hate him. I GREW UP WITH HIM FOR GOODNESS SAKE! We grew up in a relatively quiet and older neighborhood, so he was the only one I could really play with on a day to day basis, but our times together would usually end with him running off and me on the verge of tearing out that bed-head hair of his.

But if I were going to be honest with you and myself... I would have to make it clear that I really... don't hate him. Oh my word, that was so hard to write, but it's the truth. He is a truly intelligent guy and I didn't come to this conclusion recently. I realized it when I accidently came across his journal in sixth grade. I do mean accidently, it looked an awful lot like mine and I thought that I had left it around, but when I opened it I came to a passage that he wrote about the "Oppression of Condescension." What kind of topic is that for a sixth grader? At first I thought it was a joke, but the more I read the more I could hear Calvin saying these things.

"Well if it isn't Susie Derkins," I heard the menace announce. The girls looked up at him with adoring eyes. Yeah, he was adorable, what could a girl say? He had definitely grown up well, but they had no idea what that blackguard was capable of.

"Hello, Calvin," I reply in my usual monotone way. The girls always seemed so shocked that I could interact with him as if it were a chore.

He tusked at me as if I had just made an obvious mistake. "That is no way to talk to an old friend."

"'An old friend'? Are you for real?"

"Okay, if not old friends, than what about history partners?"

This time I had to look at him. "What are you talking about?" We had Mr. Garder's American Government class together and group projects had just been handed out. I was overly relieved to not be working with Calvin for once in the last 10 years, so what was this bombshell?

"I had a talk with Mr. Garder and convinced him that I would work a lot better with you than I would Danny."

"That's only because you'd have to do all the work this time!?" I suddenly screamed. This couldn't be happening. No... Mr. Garder couldn't be that easily persuaded, no way! This is a joke, a cruel and heartless joke.

"Exactly," He smiled. That smile may work on the other girls but it has never worked on me and it wasn't about to now. "So when do you want to get started?"

"CALVIN JOHNSON, PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS A JOKE?" My breathing was coming up short and I stood to face him as I yelled.

Something in his eyes changed like he was seriously hurt by my reaction. "Why would I joke about something as serious to you as your assignment?" There was a genuineness in his voice that I had never heard before, but no way was I about to apologize... no way.

"This can't be happening," I muttered over and over again as I picked up my things and push past Calvin as if he were a disease that I would catch if I stayed any longer. I knew exactly where I was going and I knew the traitor would be available. I banged on Mr. Garder's door until he opened it.

"Susie, what is wrong?" Like he didn't know. He better prepare himself for an ear full.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"YOU CAVED! What? Does Calvin have some sort of dirt on you or something? Maybe he threatened to sic that stupid tiger of his on you! I don't care what it is, but why did you have to cave?"

"All this is about Calvin?" He started to laugh, and it literally took everything in me not to hit him as hard as I could. "Susie, this little crush of yours is manifesting itself in the elementary-ish way."

"MY WHAT?! I do not have a crush on Calvin Johnson. Please just change our partners back."

"I can't Danny and Tevin have already agreed and are actually more pleased with the transition. I didn't think you'd have a problem with it since you and he have a history." That comment struck me speechless. Doesn't anyone see that this boy and his very presence is suffocating me. Shaking my head I looked up into the eyes of my favorite teacher and I know he saw something that he had never seen before... hurt and confusion, and he knew he was the one that sided with the devil that caused it. He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off.

"I will do the assignment with him, and I will try to enjoy it, but will not forgive you for this anytime soon." I ran out of that room, so that I wouldn't burden him with my tears too. This day couldn't get over with fast enough.

I lay in bed for hours. I couldn't eat and I couldn't cry. I felt sick with an anger I had never felt before and guilt because Mr. Garder had been the brunt of it. I think he even called the house to apologize but I wasn't taking any excuses. I needed to pout, I needed to cry, it just happened to be one of those days that I deserved to be angry and horrible. I refused to talk to my mother, who I knew would say the same thing as Mr. Garder. I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON CALVIN! I am sure I did when I was younger, but it was probably because he is the only boy I knew well enough to care about. NOW... well now... I should hate him! But I can't! That move was so typical of Calvin. So... selfish, but he is right we've always worked together and have a system all worked out. I don't think I would have work with Tevin any better than he would have worked with Danny. But it is the principle of the matter. Just once I want to know what I can do without him!

The day had passed and I heard a knock on the front door. Considering it was Wednesday night and Mom's usual girls night I just thought it was Mrs. Kingston showing up early as always. Wow, could it be seven o' clock already? My stomach growled at the thought. I chuckled to myself, because it almost sounded like the noises that Calvin would make for Hobbes. I looked at the clock, and it was actually 5:30 that woman was an hour and a half early. As I contemplated this there was a knock on my door. It was timid at first as if it were just my imagination. I didn't trust myself to answer cause I was already in a dazed state and if I was wrong I didn't want the woman to think I was crazy. The knock came again a little harder this time and I also noticed the shadow being casted under the door.

I slowly walk to the door, but not before checking myself in the mirror. Last thing I need is busybody Kingston telling all the ladies tonight see saw me mussed up and baggy- eyed. I put a smile on my face and opened the door, "Can I help... Calvin?" I gasped.

"I certainly hope so... cause I need a lot of help," He gently replied. On his face sat a tentative careful smile. He seemed to be testing the waters to see how fast I would reject him. Honestly his presence had me so off balance for the moment that I don't think throwing him out even crossed my mind.

"What are you doing here?" I managed to voice.

"I am here to apologize. I know that my behavior about the project was selfish, but I never believed that you'd be this hurt by it. I guess I just refused to believe that you really hated me that much."

For some reason that perfectly logical deduction hurt me. I involuntarily stepped forward and put my hand on his shoulder. He watches the action with about the same shock as I did, maybe a little less. "I don't hate you. I've tried... but I can't." He smiled down at me. "That doesn't excuse your behavior though. Aren't you tired of always being partnered together?"

He looks past me for a minute trying to formulate an answer. "No. I've grown comfortable with you. You have always been there, and I am finding it hard to imagine you not being there." Something hit me in that moment, maybe it was the sincerity in his eyes or maybe it was the honesty of his answer, but I was stuck. I couldn't see a future without him either. I guess I just took for granted his annoying presence, but there is a realness that he has... that I need. Sappy I know, but what else do you expect from a teenage girl. I looked at him once again and this time noticed his hands behind his back.

"Did you bring something?" He flashed me a shy smile as he pulled out some lilies with the stems wrapped in paper. I was speechless.

"Maria told me that lilies are your favorite, but it was Hobbes' idea to get you the flowers."

For the first time in two days a genuine smile crossed my face. It felt so good to have a reason to smile again. I looked just passed Calvin's shoulder and caught a glimpse of the orange and white softie. "Thank you, Hobbes."

Calvin watched the flowers as I handled them as if waiting for me to discover something else. I looked back to the floral arrangement and noticed that they were not wrapped in usual floral paper. I pulled the computer paper off and looked at the contents I found.  
>"Calvin... this is..."<p>

"The research I've already done for our project. I got us the World War II propaganda assignment like I know you wanted. I plan on pulling my weight this time Susie."

As soon as he said that I did something that I never thought I'd do. I stepped even closer and threw my arms about his waist and hugged him, looking up I kissed him on the cheek and crushed my head to his chest once again. "Believe you, Calvin."

After the initial shock wore off his arms snaked around me and pulled me tight. "Can we be friends now?" I laughed as I pulled away. Oh we were friends, he has no choice now.

5/7/13


End file.
